Gathering Dust
by KeiMeansStyle
Summary: In which the Authoress introduces her Artifact ideas, using mostly OCs, in a series of unrelated oneshots/drabbles.
1. Anastasia's Matryoshka Doll

**A/N: I've been watching the latest season of Warehouse 13, and I figured I'd get this idea out of my head. I apologize if you don't like OCs, but that's practically the only way I can actually write a story. This is my first Warehouse-fic, so please be nice.**

**Anyways, here's the first chapter of ****_Gathering Dust._**** Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Anastasia's Matryoshka Doll

Ren walked down the halls of the Warehouse, following behind her mentor Rey. She had tuned out after a few minutes of Rey's speech in favor of gazing in awe at the many Artifacts lined up on shelves around her.

Ren stopped walking suddenly as she caught sight of a beautiful Matryoshka doll. It was obviously hand-painted, but the flaws just added to its beauty. The woman's face painted on it seemed to be smiling, and there were scratches under her eyes that made her appear to be crying.

Ren reached out towards it slowly, but didn't touch it, as if it would break if she did.

"Wow," she sighed, "She's beautiful."

Ren continued to reach for the doll sitting in front of her, but Rey caught her wrist before she could touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ren turned to look at Rey with a pout on her face. "Why not?"

Rey simply shook his head and pointed to the sign below the doll! And Ren blanched when she read it.

**Anastasia's Matryoshka Doll**

**Properties: Gives holder extensive knowledge of Russian history**

**WARNING! BARE-SKIN CONTACT RESULTS IN BEING SHOT TO DEATH!**

As soon as she finished reading the sign, Rey released her hand, which she immediately drew back, as if she had just touched a flame.

"Don't go around touching just anything, Ren. You don't know what it might do to you."

Ren silently agreed with Rey, and she wasn't tempted to touch anything for the rest of her tour.

* * *

**A/N: I have a few more ideas (not very many, but enough) to add to the story, but you'll have to wait and see what they are.**

**Please, no flames. I do burn, you know.**


	2. Tengu Robe

**A/N: Here's my second chapter of ****_Gathering Dust. _****I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tengu Robe

Ren sighed. doing inventory was the _worst. _It was super boring, she wasn't even Allowed to take a break until 2, which was still three hours away. She sighed again, wishing she had something to help her pass the time, like her iPod or something. (Apparently the Artifacts were not very fond of normal technology, because they always acted up when she pulled out her phone. And, thanks to a wonderful disaster caused by their dislike for technology, she was no longer allowed to use normal technology in the Warehouse.)

Ren stopped in front of a feathery cloak and grinned as she read the sign. She'd heard of that Artifact before! As a matter of fact, Rey had told her about it. (_Wow,_ Ren thought, _I actually remember something Rey said!_) It was a pretty Artifact, a cloak made of shimmering black feathers. Rey said it allowed the wearer to fly when they wore it,or even become invisible when wearing it inside out. It had sounded pretty cool to her, and she had always wondered what flying was like...

Besides, inventory could wait.

* * *

Ren was still flying around the Warehouse giggling like a maniac three hours later, doing tricks like loop-de-loops as she flew.

"Ren!"

Ren fell to the ground startled and Rey stood over her, looking down in disapproval as she groaned in pain.

"Have you been messing around this whole time?"

Ren groaned again. "Of course not!" she exclaimed, "I just got bored."

Rey sighed at her. "You don't even know what the downside is, do you?"

Ren shook her head and Rey sighed again, pulling a compact mirror out of his back pocket.

Ren raised her eyebrow at this, and Rey just shook his head, handing the compact to her.

"Just take the cloak off and look at yourself, Ren."

She did as he told her, shrugging the feathery cloak off and opening the compact. As soon as she saw herself, she giggled.

"I have feathers instead of hair!"

Rey shook his head at her. "Of course you would like feathers instead of hair." He turned around as if to walk back the way he came, but stopped as he remembered something.

"Put the Tengu Cloak back, Ren." She groaned."And you won't get your hair back for however long you wore it."

She groaned again. Feathers she could deal with, but for that long? No way!

"Isn't there some way to reverse it?" she asked. She turned to Rey, only to realize that he had already left.

"Just my luck."

* * *

**Tengu Cloak**

**Grants user ability to fly when worn right-side-out and invisibility when worn inside-out. Turns wearer's hair into feathers for as long as the cloak was worn.**

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters for any story is unusual for me.**

**I get to go in to school later tomorrow (and Wednesday, and Thursday...) because of sophomores and their testing, so I'll definitely enjoy the sleeping in. (Not much, though, since I have to be to school by 11:30, and my dad promises to get me up by 8:30... At least I'll be getting about 2.5 extra hours of sleep.)**

**Please review!**


	3. Kayo Sudou's Scissors

**A/N: Wow! three chapters in two days! I'm on a roll!**

**Enjoy this chapter of _Gathering Dust!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kayo Sudou's Scissors

Rey walked down the aisles of the Warehouse, his face openly displaying his irritation. He had been working on a report when his computer went off, signaling the removal of an Artifact- or, to be more precise, the removal of Kayo Sudou's scissors. He doubted Ren even knew what they did. That stupid girl, when would she learn?

Sometimes he wondered how she even managed to become an agent...

* * *

Ren sat on the floor, happily cutting out paper snowflakes with the scissors she found. They were a bit old-fashioned, but they were pretty nifty-looking. The blades were even a pretty red!

"Ren!"

Ren jumped when she heard Rey's shout, accidentally dropping the scissors. "Jeez, Rey, you scared me!"

"Put the scissors back, Ren!" She pouted.

"Aw, but I'm not done yet!" Rey frowned.

"Just do it!"

Ren pouted as Rey walked away, and she waited to turn around until she couldn't see him anymore. When she did turn around, her eyes got wide. The scissors were embedded in the concrete floor.

"Whoa," she exclaimed, "Those are some sharp scissors!"

* * *

**Kayo Sudou's Scissors**

**Can cut through anything except other Artifacts.**

**WARNING! Prolonged exposure causes intense envy and severe delusions.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm obligated to say that Kayo Sudou isn't an OC, she's the woman from _Enbizaka no Shitateya,_ the Vocaloid song about the tailor lady.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Ghostly Fox Mask

Chapter 4: Ghostly Fox Mask

Ren and her partner Merry came into the Warehouse and slumped back against the closed door in exhaustion.

"Dude, that _sucked._" Merry said in between pants. Ren nodded in agreement.

"I honestly don't understand how Rey expected us to catch a ghost," Ren replied, "And he didn't even tell us we were after a ghost. He could have at least given us a hint, for God's sake."

The two girls looked up when they heard Rey say, "Good, you got the mask."

"Yeah! no thanks to _you!_"

"You didn't even tell us what kind of Artifact you thought it was," Ren added with a nod.

"But you got the Artifact just fine without my help," Rey pointed out. Ren growled in response, "Only because I can see supernatural stuff like ghosts!"

Rey shook his head. "You did just fine. Now go put the mask away."

"But-" Ren cut off Merry's protest by covering her mouth. "Alright," Ren said, removing her hand from her partner's mouth. "Let's go Merry."

"But Ren! We just-" Ren shushed her as she began to drag Merry behind her. Merry didn't struggle, she simply let Ren drag her, all the while grumbling about their "stupid boss who was too lazy to help people in need."

Merry stopped grumbling suddenly as she realized something. "Hey Ren?"

Ren stopped and released Merry in favor of turning to face her. "Yeah, Merry?"

"It's not technically 'calling him.'"

* * *

**Ghostly Fox Mask**

**Turns the wearer into a ghost.**

**WARNING! Wearing it for too long results in an irreversible ghost-state.**


	5. Bottomless Milk Bottle

Chapter 5: Milk Bottle

Ren and Merry sat next to each other in an old recliner, sipping milk from a glass bottle and sighing in contentment.

"This is wonderful," Merry sighed happily, "Being able to relax on the job."

"Mmm."

Both of them jumped when they suddenly heard Rey's voice behind them.

"Slacking off on the job again, eh?"

Ren giggled, handing the bottle of milk to Merry. "You sound like a Canadian, Rey! It's kinda funny."

Merry began to giggle too. "You're right, Ren. He does sound like a Canadian!" She then stood up out of the chair, falling over with dizziness and dropping the bottle, from which milk began to flow.

"Hey!" Ren exclaimed from her place in the chair, "The bottle didn't break!"

"Why am I so dizzy?" Merry groaned, holding a hand to her right temple.

"That's what the chair does," Rey replied, setting the bottle upright and putting the cap on it. "It calms you down, lowering your blood pressure. When you get up, you would be really dizzy for a while."

He turned to Ren then. "You might want to get up now, Ren."

"Why?" she asked, "I mean, I'm just gonna get dizzy if I do. It's not like staying here is going to kill me."

"Actually," Rey countered, "It might. You could become calm enough that your heart stops beating, if you stay in it."

Rey's eyes widened and she jumped out of the chair, only to fall over like her friend had. However, unlike Merry, who held herself up with her arm to avoid a painful face-plant, Ren fell face-first and got a face full of milk. She groaned in pain but decided to just lay there until she wasn't dizzy anymore.

As Rey began to walk away, Merry, who was no longer dizzy, stood up and said, "Wait, you aren't gonna tell us to put the bottle away?" Rey shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because the only danger it poses is flooding the Warehouse with milk if it isn't stood back up," Rey replied, walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Merry shouted after him. Rey turned his head to speak over his shoulder and simply stated, "To get you a sponge."

Merry's protests were cut off when Ren, who had been holding onto her while trying to stand up, slipped in the milk and pulled her down.

"Darn it, Ren! Now I'm covered in milk!"

* * *

**Milk Bottle**

**Always full of cold 1% milk, and will never run out.**


	6. Dowsing Pendant

Chapter 6: Dowsing Pendant

Ren and Merry stood behind Rey, who was sitting and typing away on his computer. He had called the two of them in with his claim of "We have a ping," and they were waiting for him to give them the details of their "mission."

"So, what do we have to SBT now?" Merry asked, breaking the almost-awkward silence.

"What is SBT?" Rey asked her without looking away from the screen. Merry grinned as she replied, "Snag, Bag and Tag."

Rey rolled his eyes. "Clever, Merry." He hit Enter and turned to the printer next to him as it began to print out a picture.

"What is that supposed to be?" Merry inquired, "Is that the Artifact we're after?"

Rey nodded, grabbing the picture from the tray of the printer. He then grabbed a string of beads with a crystal on the end off of his desk and handed both to Ren, who asked, "What are these for?"

Rey shrugged. "I wanted to get this Arifact quick, and since I already know what it is, I thought you gouys could use the help."

"How is a string of beads going to help us find this?" Merry said, looking at the picture.

"That's an Artifact I handed Ren," Rey replied, "The dowsing pendant."

"So, what does it do?" Ren asked.

"If you put your middle finger in the ring on the end and focus on what the object you're looking for looks like, the pendant will point you straight to it."

"Cool!" Both girls exclaimed simultaneously, "This'll help us out a lot!"

"Wait!" Merry said with a pout, "Why does Ren get the pendant?"

Both Rey and Ren just chuckled at her.

"Just go."

* * *

**A/N: I know! Three chapters in one day! Surprising, right? Just don't expect updates like this all the time, 'kay?**

**Please review!**


End file.
